bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Wait for Me (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Wait For Me", Season 2, episode 43, 83rd episode overall. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? and Ojo's First Day of Patience {After the title card is shown, Ojo approaches the mailbox next to Bear's front door.} Wait, Worth the Wait and What Do You Think? {The word "Wait" appears in 4 yellow letters.} Bear: "Wait." {An animated carriage of two horses appear, passing right in front of Bear.} {Animated balloons show up in front of him.} {The song "Worth the Wait" begins.} Wait for the fruit to ripe it or the pot to boil it or the cake to rise Still waitin' till the storm blows over for those clear blue skies Keep on waitin' till the weather's pleasin' Waitin' til it's fishing season Waitin' for that fish to take the bait It might be a while But it's Worth the Wait (Hmm. Shouldn't be long.) Waitin' for your bedtime story For that sleepy feelin' For the moon to rise You're still waitin' for that birthday party to get a big surprise And if you can Wait a little longer till you're bigger, older, stronger you'll tie your shoes, you'll ride a bike, you'll skate It might take a while But it's Worth the Wait And by then you'll might have more New things you're waitin' for To find out what's in store it's always Worth the Wait it's Worth the Wait All you have to do is Wait Hurry up and Wait But What do you think? Tutter Waits for the Ice Pops {Camera close-up shows Bear's stomach} Bear: {hits the fridge in the head} Ow! {rubs his head} You made me hit my head, Tutter. Tutter: {Bear places an alarm clock on top of the fridge.} Shadow's Twisted Tale {Suddenly, Bear heard a laugh.} Bear: Did you hear that? That sounded like Shadow. (hears another laugh and puts his own hand in his ear) That's Shadow alright. And it sounds like she's upstairs. Come on. Let's go find her. (Cut to: Upstairs Hallway) Now remember, if we look real hard and sing our song together, she might appear. Ready? ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is-- ♪♪ (realizes that Shadow already appeared under the lamp in the hallway) Shadow? Shadow: (laughs) I've been waiting for you, my fuzzy old friend. Bear: Really? Well, I'm sorry, Shadow. So, um, what have you been up to today? Shadow: Oh, I was just taking a nap in the Shadow of a tree. (lays down) Bear: (sighs) That sound relaxing, Shadow. Well, do you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: Indeed I do, Bear. (stands up) And wait till you hear this one. Just watch. (glitter background) Shadow-She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes *the 3 sing* She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes *the 3 sing again* She'll be coming around the mountain, She'll coming around the mountain, She'll coming around the mountain She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes *the 3 sing again as well* Wolf-Well, is she coming or not? Man 1-Telegraph from text. Man 2-Ah, text. I'll take that. *reads it* Coming round the mountain next week, sorry for the wait, love, Mom. Wolf-I'll be doggone. Moose-I guess we'll have to wait. Man 2-Yep. \Wolf-Got any cards? (glitter background) Bear: Wow, that was great, Shadow. Um, Shadow, did she ever come around that mountain? Shadow: Actually, Bear. She did. And she had quite a tale to tell. But that's another story. Well, I must fly, but if you can't Wait for another story, Bear: Mm-hmm? Shadow: just try and catch me. Ojo Becomes Depressed About Uncle Koala / Meets Pip and Pop {Cut to Ojo sitting on the doorstep. Ojo is lonely.} Bear: Hey, Ojo. Ojo: Oh, Hi, Bear. {Pip and Pop approach Ojo sitting on the doorstep.} Tutter Finishes the Ice Pops Ojo Becomes a Cowboy Luna Tries Waiting / The Goodbye Song Bear: (sighs) Wow. This has been some day. Mm. Let's Go up and tell Luna all about it. Come on. {Cut to Bear visiting the Attic.} Ah, The Attic. I just love it up here. It's one of my favorite places in The Big Blue House. Want to know why? Because there's so much neat stuff up here. Oh. Like this. This is my old Yearbook from when I went to Hazelnut High. Wow. This bring back memories. You know I was most likely voted to cha-cha-cha. Yeah, The Attic is just full of so many good memories. It's also where I come up to talk to my old friend Luna and tell her about my day. Come on, let's go find her. {Cut to: Attic - Outside: Bear finds out that Luna is still here.} Bear: Oh. It's Luna! Good evening, Luna. Luna: And good evening to you, Bear. (chuckles) So tell me, what happened in The Big Blue House today? Bear: Well, we did a lot. Luna: Oh. Bear: But it took a while and a lot of waiting. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Why was that? Bear: Well, Ojo was waiting for a package from Uncle Koala and Tutter couldn't Wait for his cheesy fruit pops to freeze. Luna: My goodness, Bear. That was a lot to Wait for in just one day. Bear: (laughs) You can say that again. Luna: But you know, Bear. I Wait for a lot of things. I Wait for spring flowers, I Wait for the winter storm and every day, I Wait for my old friend Ray the Sun to go down so I can rise. Bear: Wow. Well, Luna, before you go, would you join me in singing The Goodbye Song? Luna: Of course, Bear. It's what I've waited for all day. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. I hope you had fun. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And by the way, Please come back and visit soon, because I can't Wait to see you. Bye-bye. (turns back off) Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts